Israel(Gal Mizrahi)
. Israel(ישראל) is a fanmade female character in the Hetalia Axis Powers/Hetalia World Series. Her human name is Gal Mizrahi. She represents the State of Israel, a high-tech and well-functioning country in the middle east. The character is NOT associated with politics in the middle east! Appearance Israel Personality and Interests Israel is a hot-headed, energetic and intelligent nation. She is very creative, and used to making things happen on short notice. Gal has been toughened due to a harsh history. She puts her country first. Israel is also really annoyed by cats, due to large amounts randomly running around in city areas. Because of her origins as a farmer, and time spent as a kibbutznikit, she gardens for fun. Israel also enjoys singing She also enjoys literature, both translation and reading. Israel is an expert at Krav Maga; she is better at MMA than most sports. Relationships America (Alfred) Israel and America are close friends. Before independence, the two had close ties. However, he did not aid Israel nor the Arab states in her independence. In result, she stole a few fighter planes from him. After independence, he was the first to recognize her. The two became close friends, with really close ties. America provided political support and grants for Israel multiple times, as well as supporting the nation during its growth. He has provided her with military support, and vice versa. America comes to drink at her place on the occasion, because the legal drinking age at his place is 21. France (Francis) Israel and France are generally on good terms. France was one of Israel's closest allies during early years, and the two fought together during the Suez Crisis. However, there is a lot of politics that goes into their relation and causes arguments. France is also the butt of a few Israeli jokes. England (Arthur) Despite neutral relations in modern times, Israel and England tend to argue a lot and don't get along well. During the British mandate, many laws were placed that restricted the growth and rights of the Jewish community. Israel began building an army and smuggling arms under England's nose. Shortly after her independence, Israel fought alongside him in the Suez Crisis. Nonetheless, modern controversies, politics, and ethnic tensions separate them. Turkey (Sadik) Under Ottoman Rule, Israel went through a rather golden and tolerant era. She looked up to Ottoman Turkey as a role model. However, the two eventually had a rather tense relation, and aren't quite friends today. Greece (Hercules) Israel and Greece have a so-so relationship. While Greece doesn't have too many feelings towards Israel, Israel adores Greek culture, especially food. When she vacations, she mainly vacations there. Greece often is upset by this, due to the facts that Israel will get into brawls, drive horribly, and take mini soaps from hotel rooms. Israel and Greece collaborate together when needed to. They currently are working on importing oil from Cyprus and Israel to Europe. Israel hopes this will make up for what a horrible tourist she is. Egypt (Muhammad) Though throughout most of their early childhood they may have been friends, things began taking a cold turn near the end of the first world war. Israel and Egypt's relations became bitter and tense, and they have participated in many wars against each other. Nowadays, however, the two are on neutral terms.Category:AppearanceCategory:Personality and InterestsCategory:Israel Marukaite ChikyuuCategory: Middle EastCategory:RelationshipsCategory:Female CharactersCategory:Female CountriesCategory:PairingsCategory:Asia Speaking and Etymology Israel speaks English with a heavy Israeli accent. She pronounces all her "i's" as though they are the long e sound. Since Hebrew doesn't have the u as in put, she pronounces it as though it was an oo. She also replaces short a'swith au's. Israel never really got the idea of the conjunctions "are," "is," "were," etc. In Hebrew, the word for I and the word for I'm are the same. When Israel speaks, she usually skips out conjunctions like the mentioned. The name "Gal" is a popular Israeli name meaning wave. "Mizrahi" is a popular Israeli last name, as YNet tells. Trivia * Her birthday is May 14, her independence day. However, it is celebrated on the 5 Iyaar, in accordance with the Lunar calender. * Israel secretly adores America's culture. However, she doesn't really enjoy America himself. *Israel enjoys soccer on occasion, but never gets into the world cup. *After visiting Israel and learning about Galgalatz radio, America has made it his favorite pastime to pester Israel with this nickname. Gallery Israel Profile.png|Israel's Profile Sheet Israel face ref.png|Face Reference for Israel SCREMS.png|Israel and America Mandate israel.png|Israel during the British Mandate הוי ארצי מולדתי.png|Israel in the Negev Desert THIS BAB.png|Bust of Israel izzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.png|Israel with a ponytail pixel israel 2.0.png|pixel Israel with a ponytail